Romek ze słoikiem
Witam wszystkich przegrańców. Moje życie nie różni się wcale od waszego, ale ja swoje stulejarskie życie próbuje sobie umilać. Mam na imię Romek mam 28 lat i jak wszyscy z tego forum nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny. Niedawno moja matka nie mogąc już dłużej znosić mojego przegrania załatwiła mi prace w McDonald's. Pracuje w kuchni przy przyrządzaniu tych świństw, co je tak ze smakiem zjadacie. Jak już mówiłem nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny, ale znalazłem sposób na zaspokajanie moich fantazji. Gdy widzę ze jakaś laseczka wchodzi do baru, przysłuchując się co zamawia staram się jako pierwszy przygotować posiłek aby prosto do niej. Oczywiście wcześniej przyrządzam danie obficie polewając ją moją spermą, którą skrzętnie wydobywam w nocy podczas nocnych sesji z jpg. Jak widzicie może jestem przegrany, ale nie każdy może się pochwalić że jego sperma ląduje w żołądkach tylu laseczek. Nie wiem jak wy ale mnie bardzo podnieca widok jak nic nie wiedząca dziewczyna delektuje się moim nasieniem. Czasami jak jest nocna zmiana a ja jako jedyny jestem za kuchnią uwielbiam patrzyć się na nią z szczerym uśmiechem waląc sobie radośnie. Niestety muszę już kończyć bo czeka na mnie nocna zmiana, słoiczek już napełniony więc idę do pracy. *** Cześć to znowu ja. Właśnie siedzę sobie w pokoju szefa i mam okazje pobuszować po jego kompie. Dzisiaj ruch raczej niewielki wiec słoiczek się raczej nie przyda no cóż nie codziennie świeci słonce… Nieważne. Jako ze moje stosunki pracy z szefem nie są zbyt dobre (wszyscy pracownicy maja kolo 18 lat, wiec szef uważa mnie za prawdziwego przegrańca wielokrotnie mnie upokarzając przed kadra) postanowiłem odpłacić cwaniaczkowi za moja niedole. Właśnie się włamałem do szafeczki z alkoholami… już wiem co ten ch*j robi z naszymi premiami za nadgodziny które od 3 miesięcy obiecuje wypłacić. Znalazłem jakiś napoczęty likier o mętnych kolorze i wlałem tam całą zawartość słoiczka. Trochę czuje się jak pedał wiedząc ze będzie pij moja spermę ale żądza zemsty na nim jest większa. A tak naprawdę to jest chyba jedyne wyjście żeby mu odpłacić. No nic kończę bo widze ze ruch się wzmaga… Słoiczka już nie mam to przynajmniej naszczam do frytek. *** Wiodę sobie mój żywot od dnia do dnia. Ale dzisiaj miałem duże pole do popisu Do mojego baru weszło stado zakonnic, pewnie jakąś pielgrzymkę miały albo coś w tym stylu. I zamówiły… tak tak dobrze wiecie co… były bardzo spragnione i wszystkie zamówiły szejki Ja grzecznie odpowiedziałem że na takie zamówienie trzeba poczekać (moje lędźwia przecież mają jakieś granice produkcji). No ale wszystko się udało i po 20 min zakonnice mogły się delektować każdą kroplą mojej mikstury. Chwaląc dar w postaci kojącego nektaru odeszły dalej w swoją trudną i żmudna drogę *** Życie czasem potrafi być sprawiedliwe. Będąc jeszcze we wczesnej podstawówce zadurzyłem się w pewnej dziewczynie… Pierwsza prawdziwa miłość… niestety mój wygląd zewnętrzny raczej laski odstraszał więc wiadomo jak się skończyło zagadanie do niej.. Wyśmiała mnie przed całą klasą przez co miałem już przewalone do końca mojej edukacji (do liceum już nie poszedłem bo się nigdzie nie dostałem). Ale dzisiaj nadszedł dzień na który się czeka całe życie. Do McDonalds gdzie pracuje weszła owa dziewczyna. Widać kobieta z klasa, pewnie daje du*py jakims vipom . Mnie oczywiście nawet nie poznała. Tak naprawdę nawet na mnie nie patrzyła bo w stroju służbowym McDonalds muszę wyglądać naprawdę żałośnie. Namówiłem były obiekt mych westchnień aby zamówiła specjalność szefa kuchni tak tak, z ekstra sosem . Nalałem do jej hamburgera całą zawartość spermy jaką mi się udało wcześniej w nocy wydobyć i delektowałem się jej każdym kęsem wyobrażając sobie ze robi mi loda Jej chyba tez smakowało bo jej uśmiechnięta i zadowolona twarz po prostu emanowała rozkoszą. I tak oto przeleciałem mój obiekt westchnień *** Dzisiaj szef przedstawił nam nowego pracownika, koleś jest w moim wieku i już na pierwszy rzut oka widać ze jest przegrany tak samo jak ja. Joz na początku młodsi pracownicy napluli na niego i kazali sp*alax. Widać było ze już jest przyzwyczajony do wyzwisk ponieważ potulnie odszedł do swoich zajęć. Trochę mi się go szkoda zrobiło, więc postanowiłem mu podać pomocna dłoń. Okazało się ze ma na imie Krzysiek i jest równie przegrany co ja Zastanawiam się teraz czy moja matka kiedyś się nie sk*iła i nie wyj***ła tak brzydkiego dziecka (następne ułomne dziecko pewnie już było nie do zniesienia). Ja się tez cieszyłem z nowej znajomości ponieważ oszczerstwa reszty podzieliły się teraz na mnie i Krzyska przez co trochę zelżały. Od razu wiec postanowiłem ze wniosę w jego życie trochę promyczka słońca i wtajemniczyłem go w mój sekret ze słoiczkiem. Na początku miał pewne obawy ale chyba mu się spodobało, bo zaraz poszedł do kibla i wyszedł z niego z pełnym słoiczkiem spermy który potem skrzętnie wlał do hamburgera pewnej eleganckiej pani. Tak oto teraz niestety musimy dzielić się laskami, ale jego obecność jakoś mnie uspokaja ponieważ jest równie przegranym stulejarzem co ja przez co trochę łatwiej mi się żyje. *** Witam was kolejny raz moi mili. Mój żywot od pojawienia się Krzyśka w pracy znacznie się poprawił. (o ile to można nazwać poprawa ale obelgi padają już na mnie rzadziej). Wiedziemy sobie spokojny żywot dodając potajemnie do jedzenia nasz sekretny składnik. Dzielimy się laskami sprawiedliwie chociaż występują czasem małe sprzeczki, ale potrafimy się dogadać. Dzisiaj właśnie wybuchła największa sprzeczka o laskę w naszej historii wspólnej pracy. Weszła naprawdę bombowa dziewczyna do baru i spodobała się nam obu. Trochę się pokłóciliśmy kto ja ma obsłużyć ale ja przytomnie zaproponowałem "seks zbiorowy". Obydwoje dodaliśmy do jedzenia spermę i w zaciekawieniu przezywaliśmy nowe doświadczenie. Dziewczyna była trochę nieprzyzwyczajona do podwójnej dawki i troszeczkę jej zostało na wardze naszej spermy. Lecz ona zareagowała na to prawidłowo i oblizała się soczyście nie uganiając ani jednej kropelki nasienia. Musze przyznać ze taki seks wieloosobowy był dla mnie nowym przeżyciem. Było to bardzo ciekawe i może w przyszłości tez sobie zafundujemy coś podobnego. *** Zycie to niespodziewane zwroty akcji. Dzisiaj idąc do pracy dostałem kamieniem w głowę od 13 letniego dziecka. Rozpoznał mnie ten tłusty bachor bo często odwiedza McDonalds, i widząc jak ze mnie brechtają w pracy również traktuje mnie jak gówno. (wcale mu się nie dziwie bo będąc na jego miejscu tez pewnie bym tak robił). Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak rozmasować bolące miejsce i pójść dalej. Wiedziałem przecież ze jak przyjdzie pora obiadowa to gówniarzowi odpłacę się za te zniewagi. I tak też było. Nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń powiedziałem Krzyśkowi aby obsłużył grubasa dodając mu coś ekstra do paszy. Krzysiek przystąpił wiec do przygotowań. Kupił mięso mielone i wymieszał je ze swoim gównem, j***o jak cholera ale i tak nikt nie poczuł bo wszyscy trzymają się raczej z dala od nas. Gdy mięsko było gotowe nie zapomnieliśmy soczyście splunąć do bułki oraz soczyście się spuścić na gotowego hamburgera. Mały grubasek nawet nie zajarał ze hamburgery były polane sperma ale ochoczo począł ja zlizywać. Z jego miny widać było ze raczej mu smakuje ale ja w skupieniu oczekiwałem finału. I tu nastąpiło największe zaskoczenie. Grubas po pierwszym kęsie zaczął dosłownie pożerać hamburgery z klocami. Nie wiem jak to możliwe ale pewnie te wszystkie przyprawy jakie tam dajemy na co dzień zabiły smak . Prawdę mówiąc zrobiło mi się niedobrze i narzygałem na piec z bułkami. Krzysiek który jest raczej bardzo oszczędny wyczyścił bułki z wymiocin i 15 min. Potem lądowały one w żołądkach konsumentów. *** Dzisiaj niestety szef znowu wywalił mnie na nocną zmianę wiec sam siedzę w pustym barze nudząc się niemiłosiernie. Postanowiłem więc zobaczyć czy dopił owy likierek z moją sperma. Niczym czeczeński komandos wślizgnąłem się potajemnie do biura i ku mej uciesze znalazłem pusta butelkę owego likieru Jako że postawa szefa co do mojej osoby nie zmieniała się, wiedząc ze lubi moje wyroby postanowiłem mu urozmaicić życie Wyjąłem z barku żubrówkę i zlałem pół zawartości do innej flaszki (będzie dzisiaj impreza ze ho ho). Resztę uzupełniłem moimi szczynami dodatkowo soczyście charkając na koniec. Taki to już jest mój żywot, muszę działać w podziemiu bo inaczej nie mam szans w starciu twarzą w twarz. Ale i tak mój sposób daje mi wiele satysfakcji. Po pracy wracając do domu popijałem sobie owa żubrówkę. Nie muszę chyba mówić ze się upiłem jak świnia. Zresztą sam nie wiem czy się upiłem czy nie (to był mój pierwszy kontakt z alkoholem, zawsze mama zabraniała wiec się posłusznie stosowałem do zakazów) Ostatnia rzeczą jaką pamiętam to jakiś facet pytający się czy mam papierosy… Obudziłem się dopiero rano… na głowie miałem założona czarna skórzana maskę, byłem skuty różowymi kajdankami a mój brzuch był pełen śladów po kielowaniu petów Dodatkowo miejsce w którym leżałem było wybrudzone mieszanina szczyn, rzygów i gówna. Z okropnym bólem głowy wstałem z miejsca i zacząłem rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Oczami odnalazłem drzwi i szybko wybiegłem na zewnątrz. Dopiero tam zobaczyłem ze popełniłem błąd. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie z obrzydzeniem. Jakaś staruszka zemdlała, matki zasłaniały oczy swoim dzieciom. Po chwili podbiegł do mniej jakiś facet i walnął mnie prosto w ryj. Na szczęście udało mi się uciec przez przyjazdem policji i całą resztę dnia przeczekałem w krzakach. Dopiero po zmroku odważyłem się wyjść z mojej kryjówki i udać się do domu. Źródło: F23 (Wersja oryginalna, nieocenzurowana) Kategoria:Opowiadania